


In the Depths of Hell

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark Love, Dark Romance, Demon Wolf Gods, Demons and mortals, M/M, Mpreg, One Sided Love, Paranormal, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Oh Se Hun was a demon like no other, a god of his kind...but he was all alone until he first laid eyes upon his prey...the temptingly beautiful mortal that was, Xi Lu Han...





	1. As Fire Burns Bright...

Black. Black smoke filled the space of the almost seemingly empty office. White walls ghosts in the murky smoke as a blurred figure appears within the said mist of black, size large and imposing with the span of feathery dark ebon wings.

A man sitting behind the desk in the small office stiffens recognizing the booming presence automatically. He stands up bowing to the glorious magnetic creature. His fear now swimming around the office makes the figure chortled with amusement before a word is first then uttered.

"I have come to collect your soul mortal. Payment is due. Your ten years are up, I'm afraid." a demonic drawl entered the silence of the small office just as the imposing figure became clearly seen standing right in front of the frightened man's work desk.

"I-I understand. I have only one question to ask of you." the muttered with a slight stammer to his voice because he knew his fate, the price to pay for bargaining with demons. A high price. His very soul. Kai, the Dark One. Once known by his mortal name, Kim Jongin. There was no doubt about who this creature was in scared man's mind.

"Go on, you may ask it as a last request." Kai said allowing the man a last reprieve before he would drag his soul in to the depths of Hell for his own personal eternal torment.

"Why did you come directly for my soul when you could've sent one of your lower demons to this simple job." the petrified man asked with permission from the powerfully dominating being.

"This job is not simple at all. In fact, for me, its really quite personal and in accordance to that notion, I have a proposition for you, Maen Nohyeong." Kai retorted with a smirk marring his facial handsome features almost showcasing his demonic extravagance in the perseverance of the undeserving mortal.

"W-what k-kind of p-pro-po-sition?" Nohyeong enquired, stutter tangling up his words on his tongue. Kai would actually laugh at that if the stupid human being didn't have a job he needed him to do while he was still breathing and alive amongst the mortal beings of the Earth.

"I need you to find me the most innocent of souls. A soul so pure its completely taintless. A soul worthy enough for the light angels to fight over it. If you can manage this, I will allow you to keep your life until the day your heart to stops in your chest on its own accord." Kai replied glaring in a dark manner at the mortal male, eyes full of disgusted contempt.

"If I do agree to your deal, how in the world would be able to locate such a soul?" Nohyeong probed the demon for more information on what he would need to do in order to obtain such a soul among billions.

"With this-" Kai said as red smoke swirled in to the upturn palm of his right hand. A glowing stone mixed in a swirl of black and red poofed from the smoke resting in the place of it. He then held out his hand gesturing for the mortal to receive the demonic stone from him. In which he did.

"A bloodstone?" Nohyeong questioned puzzled by the stone now within the palm of his own hand whilst he gazed at it in confusion.

"Yes, a demonic bloodstone. It will glow when you are near such a soul and no, no one else will take notice of the stone's glow. Only your eyes will see it. You must wear it around neck on a chain crafted of the Earth's purest form of platinum. I must warn you though, you will encounter souls darker than you have ever imagined in your mortal existence. They will be drawn to bloodstone since it is not of this Earth like the ones you actually know. You need to craft a place no dark soul is allowed to enter because if they have this stone in their hands the world as you know will all perish. Now that's done and explained away, do we have a deal, mortal?" the demon heavily explained with a satisfied smirk written across his handsome features. He could tell just by the man's aura alone that he would take any deal in order to stay alive not caring of the consequences of his actions but alas demons are not called tricky creatures for nothing. He would get his just deserts in due time. As always.

"Yes, we have a deal."


	2. Depth 01

Luhan whimpered and whined as he study for his quiz on Tuesday. He was a pouty mess. Like always. His bestfriend Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him in annoyance.

It was then they decided that they would take a break from studying and head out to the younger boy's favorite café for ice cream. The boys quietly put everything away getting up from their place on Luhan's living room to stretch their weary bodies out. After that they prepared to leave from Luhan's place, his parents out on a romantic date much to Luhan's encouragement.

He loved his parents and rather have them enjoying their time together rather than always worrying over him because he was so fragile. Easy to manipulate was his parents words, not his- never his. That's why he studied so hard and got the best grades in order for him to be more responsible of his own person.

They got ready and left the house heading to the new French and Greek inspired café called La Grâce d'Angel that just opened up a few days ago. The literal name meaning the Angel's Grace.

Once they stepped inside of the establishment they got the understanding of why the name fit the place so well. A waitress wearing a pretty short white greek-like Chiton fastened by a gold brooch on both of her shoulders came up to them. Small white fluffy specked wings adorned her back nicely completely the look.

They both noted that she wasn't the only worker dressed like that. The Angel girl led them to a table near the back then took their orders. She left the table heading in to back where they knew a kitchen was.

The café was huge with baby blue coloured walls decorated with large fluffy white clouds all around it. Harp shaped tables lined either side of walls and white roses sat at the centerpieces of the tables in baby blue vases. All together giving a calm and peaceful atmosphere that only added charm to the environment much to Luhan's liking. He found that the newly opened café would be his favorite place to be during the spring and summer time.

"Excuse me boys, my name is Maen Nohyeong, I'm the owner of La Grâce d'Angel and I couldn't help but notice you two most lovely beings and thought, hey my cafe needs pretty boys like you working here." a man came to their table introducing himself while seemingly offering them a job.

"Really? You'd really let two troublesome teenagers work for you?" Luhan asked with a puzzle expression marring his beautiful features.

"Yeah, what's the actual catch here?" Kyungsoo asked scepticism underlying his voice with the rise of his eyebrow.

"Don't worry boys there's no catch, one of you just have to sit in the Trône des Anges, or the Throne of Angels in English. All day, everyday. Is that a problem for either of you?" Nohyeong assured them, a playful yet charming smile on his face.

"Not a problem at all, just sign Luhan up for the throne. My perfect backside cannot be ruined by sitting on a chair all day. Ouch!" Kyungsoo cheekily gushed earning a smack on the back of his head from Luhan's creation.

"Yah! Kyunggie!" was all Luhan got out before the elder man agreed with Kyungsoo.

"Okay deal. You can start the job on Monday." The owner of the café beamed with delight before making his way away from their table with the waitress approaching them again with their orders on her serving tray this time.

A whole week later, Luhan and Kyungsoo found themselves back at the La Grâce d'Angel café. Kyungsoo was a an attentant to his bestfriend dressed in a simliar Chiton to the other waitress but dressed in gold, white wings drizzled in the color. Luhan was the main attraction for the café royally seated upon the Trône des Anges looking the part of an ever glowing beautiful Greek Angel in the white and silver Chiton he wore, wings larger than all the rest with silver etched in its finery.

That was exactly how Sehun and Kai saw them on that particular Monday morning when they were about to walk by the completely new establishment. When Sehun's demonic eyes first caught sight of the Angel themed café his first instinct was to destroy the disfavoured creation and all of its inhabitants. He actually would have if Kai didn't feel the need to be a cheeky bastard that loved to torture his victims to their deaths. Something about finding the ecstasy in a soul's scream before you rip it out of its owner's body was how Kai explained it.

The two Demon bestfriends, as rare as they come, entered the angel zone immediately being acosted by pretty Angel-like waitresses. All of the mortal imitation of glorious angels striking fury in to his in to his immortal demon blood. He was so close to killing the annoying beings when the beauteous flew through the air like a young cherub.

"Girls, please be more respectable of other people's personal space. Instead of trying to fangirl over these gentlemen why don't you lead them to their table and begin taking their orders like the true Angels I know that you are." the beauteous voice said slightly reprimanding the mortal girls with so much authority as was needed to put the young girls back in to their rightful place.

"Yes, Vestale!" the girls apologetical exclaimed dropping to their knees bowing before the Vestale smiling sweetly down at them.

"Raise and do as I have commanded." the patient Vestale said with the elegant wave of his manicured hand without even glancing at the men who had caused such an eruption inside of the café. The girls did as they were told separating to do their respective jobs. Only one girl walking up to the tall handsome strangers leading them to their table to take their order.

Sehun's eyes instantly locked on the form that was speaking losing his breath at the sight of him looking so regal yet taintless as he stood addressing the girls' disrespectful behaviour. To say that he wasn't taken in by the beauty of the apparent Vestale would be a boldfaced lie. He completely was. He smirked with new vigor, now he had a reason to keep the mocking establishment standing and the people inside alive.

He dismissed the mortal girl off with the wave of his hand after she'd done her job eyes trained on the angelic presence now seated back on his throne. His subordinate whispering in the Vestale's right ear causing him to breakout in joyous laughter at what he been uttered to him. The Demon Wolf God leaned back in his chair unhappy with sight before his eyes. He did not like it when others got in the way of what he wanted and wanted this boy for himself.

He was about voice his concern when glanced back at his companion to find him oogling the boy beside the Vestale. The faint smell of demonic lust climbing up in to his sensitive nose, a devious smile edging itself upon his lips. He had a plan, one that involved the both of their respective subordinates.

The Demon Wolf God stood up from his seat taking out his wallet from the back pocket of his slacks throwing cash upon the table to pay for their bill since they were leaving before their orders could arrive to the table. He walked out of their making sure that he caught the eye if the stunning beauty as he left the café. From here on things were all about to change for all of them.


End file.
